Margo and Friends, Season 2
by Rose64bud
Summary: The second "season" of Margo and Friends.
1. Dawn of a New School Year

Dawn of a new school year

That Labor Day weekend, Lucy and Gru decided to have a "Back-to-school" party for the families of all the kids in Margo's class, even Antonio and Judy. Margo liked the idea, even though she had to put up with both of them.

"Well, it was wonderful for you to have this party for the kids!" said Amelia's mom, as the two of them relaxed on old lawn chairs while drinking fruit punch and observing all the action.

"It sure was." said Lucy. "I hope Margo's having a good time."

Meanwhile, Michael Fox was introducing Antonio to Margo's friends, as he had not known that he already knew them.

"Now, Miranda, this is my handsome adopted son Antonio. His dad was turned into a big furry purple monster last year. You may know him from class. If you want to know anything important about him, well, uh, you don't want to get on his...uh...bad side," he told Miranda.

"Really, Dr. Fox?" said Antonio.

"What? It's true, isn't it?" said Michael.

"Dr. Fox, come on. It's a bad joke!" scuffed Antonio.

"Well, I can explain. You see, Antonio was frozen due to, um, at this point in time undetermined circumstances-" said Michael.

"Gru froze me because I cheated on his daughter with another girl!" said Antonio.

"Yeah, yeah. And I did this experiment on him to unfreeze him, and since I didn't thaw him long enough, he now has this crazy evil side that kind of like Jekyll and Hyde, sort of. It's, uh, really, really complicated-" said Michael.

"Seriously, though, you better calm down before I kick your-"

"Uh, who wants cake?" Lucy interrupted rather nervously. She was holding a piece of white, marshmallow-flavored cake on a plate in her hand.

Meanwhile, the minions were getting into various kinds of mischief, for example, Minion Stuart was sleeping on the cake and shocking everyone. Also, Minion Bob happened to be bathing in the punch, complete with a shower brush. Lucy, who happened to notice even though her husband Gru was too busy making balloon animals for the kids at the party, scarfed the minions out of the food by the back of their overalls, gave them her infamous "evil stare" that she gave Antonio at the Christmas party, and finally, gave them back to Gru, her husband.

"These little hooligans won't be causing any more trouble today," she told Gru.

Gru had even arranged for Pharrell Williams to perform at the party, and while he was singing his big hit "Happy," Amelia's mom asked him why he went through all the trouble of getting him for the party.

"Well, any party can have a DJ. My party is special." he told her.

"And how did you go through the trouble?" she asked him.

"Well, I threatened to kidnap him if he didn't listen. Seriously, though, it wasn't easy- his manager made me sign a bunch of papers, including some contract stating the rules of having him at the party," he replied.

"Oh, I see what you did there," she said.


	2. Fantastic Mr Fox

Fantastic Mr. Fox

"Cow goes "moo"  
Frog goes "croak"  
And the elephant goes "toot"  
Ducks say "quack"  
And fish go "blub"  
And the seal goes "ow ow ow"

But there's one sound  
That no one knows  
What does the fox say?"

Michael Fox was singing in the shower that morning. He was delighted, because he (thought he) finally found a cure for Antonio's split personality issue.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Juan as he slid down the banister.

"I finally found a cure for Antonio," he replied happily.

Juan wasn't so sure to take it seriously.

"You see, over the weekend I did some research over the weekend with something called "lycanthropy."

"Uh, Mike-"

"I went to the library to do some research on forms on "therapy." I found this book on "lycantherapy" and thought it would be helpful for Antonio. Maybe this will help Antonio get rid of his evil alter ego once and for all!"

"Mike, this isn't a good idea. One, Antonio doesn't want to be cured. Two, how on earth is turning Antonio into a werewolf going to help? He already turns into a monster when he's angry."

"I'd still like to give it a try. I've been making a potion in my lab. For some reason I needed wolf DNA for that baby- weird stuff, isn't it?"

"That's because lycanthropy is basically the art of turning into a wolf." said Juan in a deadpan manner.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, I'm busy, can I talk to you later?"

"Okay."

That night, Mike went to his lab to test his potion.

"Smells alright...I hope this'll help Antonio."

After he drank it, he felt funny but appeared no different from usual.

"Hey Mike, wanna catch a movie with me tonight? They're showing this new movie called "Saving the Future Chapter II." It's about this boy who goes forward in time to save the present. It's really cool."

"Uhh..."

"Oh, and by the way Wolf-Man, there will be a full moon tonight. A blood-moon, no less. First one in twenty years!"

"How did you know I drank that potion?!" he snapped.

"Because of those puddles by your lab, dude!" he said, pointing to the pools from the laboratory.

"Look, if anything happens, we'll take you to a doctor, okay?"

"Okay..."

The next night was mostly normal, until they left and Mike could feel himself transforming.

"Are you okay?"

Michael turned into a werewolf before his eyes.

"Told you this wasn't a good idea," he said very nervously.

Mike had managed to destroy an entire mailbox with his claws.

"I'm calling a doctor," said Juan.

He used an old tollbooth to make a call as Mike was causing havoc through the streets.

"You see, my scientist friend drank this potion, and now he's a crazy werewolf. What-I am not crazy! Yes, I am getting enough sleep! Yes, I am eating enough! Will you _please_ listen to me?!"

After he (unsuccessfully) called the doctor, Mike had chased him down, now back to his normal self.

"I can't believe what I've done!" he cried.

"It's okay. We'll take you home. Maybe you can make a cure for yourself."

"Yeah!" said Mike excitedly.

The two men walked home.

"So, my fellow comrades, how was your night?" he said. He was wearing his light blue pajamas, holding a semi-empty milk carton in his hand, and a video-game controller in the other hand.

"Uhhh..." stuttered Mike.

Juan elbowed him.

"...interesting, to put it that way," he said.

"And what have you been doing, Antonio?" asked Juan.

"Video games," said Antonio.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the lab. I need to make an antidote...for myself," said Mike.


	3. Antonio Gets Kidnapped

Antonio Gets Kidnapped

After a busy week at school, Antonio wanted to unwind. So, he decided to listen to the radio.

"Well, that's all for now folks. However, if you're the ninth caller now, you can win tickets to see Steel Leather in concert, at 555-9755," said the announcer on the radio.

Steel Leather was a mallcore band that Antonio deeply appreciated, so he took out his cell phone and called the radio station.

"Congratulations, you're the ninth caller! What's your name?"

"Antonio Perez."

"Antonio! Thanks so much for calling. You just won three tickets to see Steel Leather."

"Why, thank you."

Antonio was so excited, he told his Uncle Juan and Mike over dinner.

"You look so happy, Antonio, what is it?" asked Juan.

"I got tickets to see Steel Leather, my favorite band!" he exclaimed.

"Steel Leather is a band Antonio likes, but we can't because we're parents," said Michael.

"When is it?" asked Juan.

Antonio checked online to see when the concert was.

"Next week," said Antonio.

"Neat," said Juan.

Meanwhile, Vector was in his hideout, learning about the whereabouts of Antonio and trying to weaponize him.

"So, El Macho's son was frozen in a block of ice for unknown reasons, and after he was unfrozen, developed a super-powered evil alter ego. Maybe, if I kidnap him and keep him in that state, he could help me conquer the world, and then Daddy would be so proud of me!"

He did some research on Antonio, and found his internet profile.

"Here it says he likes video games, poetry, classic horror films, Steel Leather, and drawing. Aren't those guys having a concert next week or something? Antonio will probably be there."

The next weekend, Antonio, Juan, and Mike went to see Steel Leather. They were doing a cover of the song "Tainted Love."

"Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Oh tainted love (oh oh oh oh)  
Tainted love"

"Hey Antonio, dig that crazy music," joked Mike.

"What?" replied Antonio.

"Dig it."

Antonio just rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Vector was planning to kidnap Antonio.

"So, I put a bag over his head and bring him to my headquarters, just like they do in James Bond movies. This'll be easy, right?" he said to himself behind the doors of the arena where the concert was being held.

As Antonio was dancing to the music, he put a burlap sack over his head and kidnapped him. Juan and Mike didn't even notice one bit.

After Vector brought him to headquarters, he propositioned his eyes to stay wide open, while strapping him to a chair. He played an old film of children doing terrible things.

"This film will turn you into a ferocious monster!" he exclaimed.

"Why are you doing this? You can't possibly brainwash me!" Antonio shouted.

"Oh, yes I can. Yes I can," said Vector.

"How do you know about me?" said Antonio.

"I did some research of you online, and I found a news story you were in that made you look like a monster."

"But...I am a...oh please don't do this!"

"Wonderful. My creation is coming along perfectly."

Antonio's skin turned pale white as his entire body shook. To his surprise, he looked somewhat less monstrous than the last time he turned into Eduardo.

"You...can't...control...ME!" he exclaimed. He set himself free, jumped up, and kicked him right in the neck.

"You know, the idea of you fighting back never crossed my mind," said Vector, getting up after being attacked.

"Now it has," said Antonio, who was now back to his normal self.


End file.
